Shin Getter Robo (Mecha)
Shin Getter Robo is the third Getter Machine made by Professor Saotome in the Saotome Research Facility. It is the most powerful Getter Machine in existence to the point of being unstable. It first appeared in ''Getter Robo Go''. Shin Getter Robo also made a second apperance in Getter Robo Armageddon. Its third appearance was in the OVA known as Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo. It only had a brief appearance in episode one, but made a full appearance in episodes three and four. Shin Getter Robo also appeared though only as a future vision along with G, Ah, Hien, and Neo in the first chapter Getter Robo Anthology during the main Getter Robo manga timeline with the first three pilots Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi. 'Statistics, Weapons, and Attacks' Note: Like Mazinkaiser, Shin Getter's attacks and abilities vary from appearance to appearance; as such, each attack will be labeled according to its appearances. 'Shin Getter Machines' As with most versions of Getter Robo, Shin Getter is composed of three jet-like vehicles piloted by one of the three pilots. Shin Eagle is the red jet, controlled by the pilot of Shin Getter-1. Shin Jaguar, the white jet, is used by Shin Getter-2's pilot. Shin Getter-3's operator uses Shin Bear, the yellow machine. All three are armed with missiles, but are generally very weak and never used in combat unless absolutely necessary. They also appear when the pilots use the Open Get verbal command to break up the current form, so that they can change into another or so they can dodge an enemy's attack. 'Shin Getter-1' (Formed from Shin Eagle+Shin Jaguar+Shin Bear) * Height: 55 meters (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Weight: 290 tons (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Construction: Polyformic Alloy (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Power Source: Getter Core * Pilots: Ryoma Nagare (Super Robot Wars, Armageddon, manga), Go Saotome (Armageddon), Go Ichimonji (Shin vs Neo, manga) * Weapons and Attacks: ** Split Beam (Daikessen): Shin Getter 1 fires rapid beam shots from its palm. ** Getter Razor (all versions): The large serrated blades on Shin Getter-1's forearms can be used as melee weapons. ** Getter Battle Wing (all versions): In addition to giving Shin Getter-1 flight capabilities, these bat-like wings may also be used as slicing weapons. ** Tomahawk Boomerang (all versions): Shin Getter-1 can throw its tomahawk as a boomerang-type weapon. In the anime versions, it throws the whole tomahawk, while its appearance in the last two games of the Super Robot Wars Alpha series have it simply throwing the head. ** Tomahawk Lancer (Armageddon): Similar to the Tomahawk Boomerang attack except more than one is thrown in rapid succession. ** Getter Blast Cannon (Super Robot Wars, manga): A hand-held beam gun. ** Getter Tomahawk (all versions): The primary melee weapon of the Getter series has always been the tomahawk. However, Shin Getter-1's version is a bit of a misnomer, since the weapon in question is a two-headed battle axe with a very long handle. In Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo, the tomahawk was called Double Tomahawk Lancer. ** Getter Scythe (Armageddon): Contained in the bud on Shin Getter-1's right shoulder is a scythe of similar style to the Getter Tomahawk. ** Getter Lancer (Armageddon): A lance of similar style to the Getter Tomahawk.Used to strike. ** Shin Getter Beam (all versions): A beam of focused Getter Energy released from Shin Getter-1's abdomen. Getter Energy is especially detrimental to reptilian life-forms, causing Dinosaurs to melt and eventually die, and causing the over evolution of Invaders. ** Getter Beam (Armageddon): A weaker secondary Getter Beam, which is fired from its forehead. ** Stoner Sunshine (Super Robot Wars, Armageddon, manga): Shin Getter-1 gathers a ball of energy in its hands, eventually growing to incredible size before it's thrown at the enemy. This is Shin Getter's strongest attack in many of its forms. Though the Neo Getter version never uses it in the anime, the Super Robot Wars games give the attack to its God Getter form. In the manga it's used without any apparent difficulty. ** Shin Shine Spark (Super Robot Wars): An improved version of Getter Robo G's Shine Spark attack. Shin Getter charges its body full of energy, then flies headlong into the enemy, releasing the energy before flying away to safety. This attack is often given to another Getter, the Shin Getter Dragon. ** Stoner Sunshine Spark (Super Robot Wars Advance): Ryo throws Stoner Sunshine on Musashi's Getter Dragon and Musashi uses it to strike instead of Shinespark. 'Shin Getter-2' (Formed from Shin Jaguar+Shin Bear+Shin Eagle) * Height: 55 meters (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Weight: 290 tons (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Construction: Polyformic Alloy (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Power Source: Getter Core * Pilots: Hayato Jin (Super Robot Wars, Armageddon, manga), Kei Kuruma (Armageddon), Shou Tachibana (Shin vs Neo), Messiah Taiiro (manga) * Weapons and Attacks: ** Scissor Arm (Daikessen & Armageddon): Shin Getter-2's left hand is a sharp pincer. ** Drill Shaker (Daikessen): Shin Getter-2 thrusts its drill into the ground, triggering shockwaves. This attack only damages enemies on or under the ground. ** Getter Drill / Drill Arm (Armageddon and Super Robot Wars): Shin Getter-2 uses its powerful thrusters to fly at the enemy at top speed before ramming its rapidly-spinning drill arm into them, causing massive damage. ** Drill Missile (all versions): The massive drill arm can be fired as a projectile, drilling its way through an enemy before flying back to the Getter or exploding in other instances. ** Drill Tempest (all versions): Shin Getter-2 spins its drill arm at incredible speeds, generating a cyclone that buffets the enemy. This attack is also called Drill Hurricane in some media. ** Plasma Drill Hurricane (Armageddon): A stronger version of the Drill Tempest attack in which Shin Getter-2 imbues the hurricane with plasma energy. ** Mirage Drill (Super Robot Wars): Multi-colored beams are shot from Shin Getter-2's drill, converging on the enemy. ** Shin Getter Vision (all versions): Shin Getter-2 moves at high speed, creating illusionary copies of itself to fool the enemy. 'Shin Getter-3' (Formed from Shin Bear+Shin Eagle+Shin Jaguar) * Height: 30 meters (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Weight: 290 tons (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Construction: Polyformic Alloy (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Power Source: Getter Core * Pilots: Benkei Kurama (Super Robot Wars, Armageddon), Go (Armageddon) Gai (Armageddon), Gai Masamichi (Shin vs Neo), Go Ichimonji (manga), Musashi Tomoe (Super Robot Wars Z2: Hakai-Hen) * Weapons and Attacks: ** Getter Blow / Hammer Punch (Super Robot Wars): A punch combo, performed as Shin Getter-3 charges towards the enemy. In the case of the Getter Blow, Shin Getter-3 does a 1-2 punch combo ending in a jumping double axehandle. ** Getter Crash (Armageddon): A body tackle attack. ** Getter Missile (all versions): Shin Getter-3 fires four missiles from the launchers in each of its shoulders. ** Getter Homing Missile (Armageddon): More powerful versions of the Getter Missiles. ** Missile Storm (all versions): Shin Getter-3 also mounts countless powerful missiles in its large rear section, released all at once. In Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo, this attack is called Missile Bomb. ** Daisetsuzan Oroshi (Armageddon and Super Robot Wars): An improved version of Musashi's Judo throw, first employed by Getter-3. Shin Getter-3 uses its extendable arms to grab the enemy, then spins them around over its head at incredible speeds, disorienting them before throwing them high into the sky and letting them come crashing down to Earth. ** Daisetsuzan Oroshi Nidan Gaeshi (Super Robot Wars): Appearing in the Super Robot Wars Alpha series, this attack is mostly identical to the Daisetsuzan Oroshi. The main difference is that after throwing its opponent, Shin Getter-3 fires the Missile Storm attack straight up, further battering the helpless enemy. Video Gallery File:SRWFF_-_Stoner_Sunshine|Stoner Sunshine in Super Robot Wars F Final File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_-_Final_Dynamic_Special| Final Dynamic Special with Shin Getter Robo File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_Stoner_Sunshine_SSPPAARRKKUU|Stoner Sunshine Spark File:Super_Robot_Taisen_R_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_vs_Devil_Gundam|God Getter in Super Robot Wars R File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Shin_Getter_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars D File:Super Robot Wars W Shin Getter 1, 2, and 3|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars W File:Super_Robot_Taisen_W_Mazinkaiser_Great_Mazinger_Shin_Getter_All_Combination_Attacks|Double Dynamic Impact and Final Dynamic Special in Super Robot Wars W SRW_Z2_Hakai-hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_3_2_1_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2: Hakai-Hen File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z2_Saisei_Hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_(Getter_Team)|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-Hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z2_Saisei-hen_Shin_Dragon_All_Attacks|Shin Dragon and Shin Getter Combinations in Super Robot Wars Z2 Category:Robot Category:Shin Getter Robo Category:Getter Robo Armageddon Category:Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo Category:Getter Robo Go